


For the First Time

by LarirenShadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kylo is awkward in any incarnation, Reydar Month, Smut, everyone thinks we're doing it, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: Rey starts to hear rumors she's dating the new radar technician, Matt.  Angry she pulls Kylo aside to get to the bottom of his rumor.OrKylo disguised as Matt is telling the whole base he's having sex with Rey when, in reality, he's still a virgin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В первый раз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426446) by [Astronautka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka)



> Happy Reydar Month! I picked five prompts: everyone thinks we're doing it, fake dating, shredded, and first time. Basically an excuse to write Kylo having sex for the first time.

“He said they’ve been going out for awhile.” Rey ignored the gossip around her. She’d gotten used to it flying past her in the mess hall and usually it was nothing important.

“Really?” A male voice responded.

“Yup, he also said they can’t keep their hands off each other. He says they do it all the time,” the female voice that started the conversation said. Rey rolled her eyes but kept her head down. She didn’t really care about who was possibly sleeping with who on the base but it was good know in case of break ups.

“I can’t imagine him getting anyone, he’s just so, I don’t know, awkward and funny looking,” the male voice said.

“She does keep to herself thought. Maybe she likes his hair or something.”

“Probably. Plus I bet there weren’t many people worth having a relationship with on Jakku and she didn’t meet anyone else with Skywalker. Her standards might be low.” At that Rey stood up and picked up her tray. She knew exactly who they were talking about now and was going to make that jerk pay for spreading lies about her. She threw her tray in the return and quickly walked out of the mess.

She found the blond wigged pain in her side tinkering with one of the circuit breakers in his assigned territory.

“Matt,” she said through clenched teeth. “I’d like to have a word with you.”

He didn’t even look up. “A little busy here, Rey.”

“Now or I rip that stupid thing off your head.”

“You and I both know you won’t-”

She leaned down and whispered in his ear “try me, Kylo.”

He immediately stopped what he was doing and stood. “I can come back to this.”

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the corridor. “Good because we’re going to have a little talk.”

Kylo stumbled after her. “Do I get to know what this is about?”

“No.”

“I can always peer into your mind-”

“Try that and the wig comes off.”

She keyed in the code to open the door to her room and tugged him inside. As soon as the door closed behind Kylo she marched up to him and pointed her finger in his face. “You’re telling everyone that we’re sleeping together.”

“I’m saying we’re in a relationship-”

“And they’re believing you and believing we’re having sex! Because you’re telling them I can’t keep my hands off you!”

She noticed his cheeks turning red and that he was focusing more on the rim of his glasses than her. “See,” he began, “the other technicians were talking about their love lives and about sex,” he stumbled over the word, “I just wanted to have something to add to the conversation.”

“So you said we’re together?”

“I said I had a girlfriend and everything but they wanted to know. One mentioned we’re always together so it just, I don’t know, kept going. At first they didn’t even believe me when I said I had a girlfriend! I had to convince them it was true!”

Rey let her finger drop. “Why would that even be an issue?”

“Because I’ve never actually had a girlfriend!” Kylo shouted.

Rey tried not to laugh but he looked so frustrated and kind of cute. He tried to run his hand through his hair and all that did was dislodge the blond wig so some of his dark hair escaped. “You’ve really never had a girlfriend?”

“Sorry but training in the ways of the Force, being the founder of your school’s nephew, and leading a band of knights didn’t exactly give me time to have a girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“Like you’ve ever had a boyfriend!” Kylo shouted.

“That’s different! I had to survive!”

“So did I!”

“At least I’m not lying about having a relationship!”

“Because it’s embarrassing that I’ve never had one and never had sex!”

Rey took a step back. “Wait, you’ve never had sex?”

Kylo looked down and muttered “no.”

“Why?”

“You have to be in a relationship to have sex and I’ve never had one,” Kylo said like it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes you do! I mean you’ve never-”

“I have,” Rey said sternly. 

“How?”

“Well first you usually take off your bottoms at least enough for-”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I was curious. There was a man at Niima that wasn’t terrible looking and was courjole to me. I asked and he said yes. Afterwards he shared some rations with me. We did it a few more times but then I started to feel like those girls who just have sex for rations so I stopped. Haven’t really done it since.”

“You just-”

“Yeah.” Rey looked him up and down. “You want to?”

“Want to what?”

“Have sex, right now.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. “With who?”

“Me, scrap for brains.”

Kylo opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he stood up as tall as possible and nodded. “Yes, I would like to have sex with you.”

“Good. We should kiss.”

“Right.” Kylo bent down and shoved his lips on hers. Rey squeaked and pulled away slightly to protest. She opened her mouth and Kylo took that as an invitation to shove his tongue in. 

Rey jumped back and put her hand up. “That was kind of gross.”

“You’re supposed to use your tongue!”

“Not like that! Follow my lead.” Kylo nodded. Rey gently pressed her lips to his, moving her mouth every so often. He began to follow her and even anticipate her movements. She licked his bottom lip a few times before gently biting it. He groaned and slowly slid his tongue in her mouth. This time Rey let him. She groaned as he pulled her closer. Finally he pulled back and followed her example by nipping at her lip.

“What next?” He asked, panting.

“You stop killing the mood but we can take off our clothes.” Kylo nodded and quickly began trying to pull off his jumpsuit. Rey rolled her eyes before pulling off her shirt and shucking off her pants. When she looked back at Kylo he stood with the top of his jumpsuit around his waist, silly wig and glasses still on. Rey moved forward and ran her hand over his abs before gently tracing his bowcaster scar. “Huh, I guess the rumors were true.”

“Rumors?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

“That you have an eight pack and are shredded,” she said.

“Glad that’s getting around, I thought no one would believe me.” Rey punched his shoulder for that.

“Finish taking off your clothes and take off that stupid wig.”

“You don’t like it?”

“No.” Kylo quickly pulled it off, his dark hair falling around his ears. He then pulled off his jumpsuit so he was standing in his undershorts. “Good now you can take off my breast wrap-”

“I take off your what?”

Rey sighed. “Never mind.” She took it off herself and was pleased at how wide Kylo’s eyes went. “You can touch you know.” His hands shot to her chest. He roughly rubbed her nipples until she pushed him off. “Nope. That doesn’t feel good at all. Watch what I do.” She ran her fingers over her nipples and then traced them with her fingertips. She bit her lip as she circled the sensitive flesh before gently pinching the hard nubs. “Now you try,” she said a little breathless.

He traced her nipples with his thumbs, alternating between gently pinching each. Rey clenched her thighs together, liking the way this felt. “Can I try something?” He asked.

“Sure,” Rey said. Kylo bent down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Rey gasped, her fingers weaved through his hair and tugged. “You can keep doing that,” she said as he moved to her other breast.

Kylo stopped sucking and looked up at her. “Now what?”

“Why did you stop?”

“There’s more to sex so I was wondering how we get there.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “We could go to the bed-hey!” Kylo picked her up and quickly walked to her bed before dropping her on it. “You can’t just pick me up like that.”

“It’s not the first time.”

“Fine. Now we can take off the rest of our clothes.” Kylo quickly pulled down his shorts. Rey bit her lip; she wasn’t going to tell him he was bigger than the other man she’d have sex with. He had too much of an ego anyway. She crawled forward and gently cupped his balls with one hand while the other stroked his length. Kylo curled over and groaned. “You like?”

He nodded. “More?” Her thump swirled around his tip. He thrust into her hand. Rey enjoyed how red his face was. “Rey?” He stammered as she continued to stroke him.

“Yes?” 

“I’m going to, uh, you know, soon if you keep going.”

“Good,” she took her hands away and took of her shorts. She started running her hands along the inside of her thighs. Her right hand moved to stroke her center while her left went to pinch her nipple. 

“Why are you doing that?” Kylo asked.

“It’s your first time. I’ve heard a lot of men don’t last long their first time. I want to make sure I have a good time too.”

“I can help,” he offered as he moved closer. 

Rey held up her hand. “Maybe next time.” She started circling her nub and gently pinching it. Her fingers were slick and she could feel her orgasm approaching. She laid back and spread her legs a little wider. “Come here.”

Kylo moved closer. Rey grasped him and used her moister to prepare him. She guided him into place and looked up at him. “Now you thrust.”

“Hard?”

“Slowly first.” Kylo moved forward. Rey moaned as he pushed in, feeling herself stretch around him. He stopped and waited. Rey clenched around him, loving the full feeling. “You can move,” she said.

“One second,” he said, his jaw tight.

Rey chuckled. “I’m not expecting you to last long.” At that he pulled back and pushed in. Rey arched her back when he hit her sweet spot. She reached down to play with her nub as he sped up. She gasped as she came, pleased she’d managed to finish before him. 

“Rey!” He shouted as he came. “Oh kriff,” he said as he collapsed on top of her.

“What’s wrong?”

“I, you know, in you,” he said into the side of her neck.

“There are these wonderful things called contraceptive implants. I got one the second I got on base.”

“Oh. You were expecting to have sex?”

“I wasn’t not expecting it. You know you can roll off me.”

“I want to stay close,” Kylo said.

“Of course you’re a cuddler,” she muttered.

“Hhhmmm?” Kylo hummed.

“Nothing. Look now you can tell people we’ve had sex and tell the truth.”

“Can I say we’re dating?” He asked.

“We’d have to be dating to do that.”

“Can we?”

Rey pushed him off. “We just had sex, we don’t need to date. Plus I’m not dating Matt, nobody trusts him.”


End file.
